


Sefikura Week 2020

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Animal Transformation, Bad Weather, Death from Old Age, M/M, Meditation, Prayer, Reincarnation, Religion, Scars, Sefikura Week, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth certainly seem to be linked by fate. A compilation of Au's and short stories about Sefikura.Ch.  1 Remake: Sephiroth comes to terms with a few things at the end of his road.Ch. 2 Bird: Cloud is a young priestess turned into a bird, but she's not alone in her curse.Ch. 3 Rain: A flash flood hits Sephiroth's farm, and the farmer himself struggles to save his newest additionsCh. 4 Bittersweet: Cloud becomes frustrated when he realizes his soulmate isn't too fond of his desserts. A Continuation of You Are What You EatCh5. Gloves: Sephiroth worries more about her top seamstress than is politeCh6. Divinity: Sephiroth tries to wrap his mind around Cloud's strange religionCh7. Anniversary: How does one make their best second impression marrying the Gold Rose of Wutai?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	1. Remake

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter features death, but it isn't violent.

Sephiroth coughed once after he opened the door. He knew it was time. 

“Let me grab Cloud and we can be on our way,” he said. He didn’t close the door behind him, he was only going to walk through the house one last time. 

It wasn’t quite like he imagined. Most things had been moved out, save a few pieces of furniture for the realtor to use when showing the house once they were gone. Everything that had made this place home for the past 30 years was gone though. The blankets that Cloud threw everywhere, all the knick-knacks Sephiroth insisted on collecting, the dishes, cups, bowls, the embroidery Cloud’s mother gave to them…and all the pictures. He never realized how many pictures he had now. 

It was strange. He thought he’d be more sad leaving. There was a sadness, but he knew it was just time. None left to straggle behind. He entered their bedroom. Cloud was sitting on his side of the bed. 

“Time to go,” Sephiroth said. He sat next to Cloud. 

“It is a bit sad leaving the old place…but I don’t want to leave it with too many sad memories,” he said, “Besides you and I know I don’t have much time left.” Cloud didn’t say much. Sephiroth turned when he felt someone sit next to him. Genny looked up at him. 

“I’d take you too if I could,” Sephiroth told the cat. It was the fight he and Cloud always had. Cloud always adopted an animal, Sephiroth proclaimed he hated them…and within a week the animals would adopt him. He missed that. Genesis was the last one. 

“Don’t you tell me that I quit,” Sephiroth said, “I was just done with treatment. I’d like to go into the lifestream like this, rather than an invalid.” Cloud was still quiet. 

“Please Cloud,” Sephiroth said, “don’t tell me that I died of heart break. Heart failure…maybe, there’s not much to fix that at my age. Cloud smiled though, the last true smile Sephiroth could remember from Cloud and it stared at him from the frame. Genesis purred as Sephiroth scooped him up to carry him down. 

“I miss you,” Sephiroth said. And with that Sephiroth knew everything was going right. 

“Lets get going,” Sephiroth said, “I like to be punctual, you know that.” He picked up the photo of Cloud. He knew Cloud would object to being put into Sephiroth’s suitcase, but it was the easiest way to carry him. He didn’t want to drop him. Cloud would hate that more. 

At the top of the stairs he hears a small commotion quiet. He sighed deeply seeing the group of them. Friends, neighbors, the kids and grandkids Sephiroth and Cloud could have had. Some of them were crying. He decided against lecturing them. They could cry this time if they wanted. 

And he realized he couldn’t leave yet. They’d done so much for him, for Cloud…he couldn’t leave the kids like this. Aerith, Marlene’s daughter, the first baby Sephiroth had ever held in his life was first. She had on a brave face. Sephiroth handed over Genesis. 

“Take care of him,” he asked her, “he’s always liked you and I couldn’t stand to see him in a shelter again.” she nodded. 

“Your dad’s always wanted my coffee maker,” Sephiroth told the next, Denzel Jr. , “It’s yours, don’t forget to leave with it.” Down the line he went, telling them to take the little things he remembered for them, making them promise to leave the house with it. Until he was back at the door with the man in the uniform. 

“I don’t think I forgot anything,” he said, he looked back one more time. At the house that used to be home and the people that were so close to family. And he nodded once. 

He followed the man to the truck that would take him to hospice. 

* * *

“I don’t need a tour or anything,” Sephiroth grumbled, “I’m not planning on staying long.” He set his suitcase down and started to unpack. They had a nightstand on Cloud’s side of the bed. Good. 

Instead of being insulted his nurse just had a wry grin. He had a feeling she liked patients like him, who were ready to go and had everything all settled out. All his funeral things were set up at that Tuesti lawyer’s place. He asked to be cremated and spread out the same place Cloud was. It was really his only request. Any other funds were to be given to the Lifestream Charity, to help clean up the planet. Cloud smiled when Sephiroth told him that part of the plan. 

“Just one thing,” Sephiroth said, “can you bring an extra plate for mealtimes. Doesn’t need food. I just don’t feel right eating without Cloud.” 

“No problem,” she said, “I’ll put it in your chart.” Sephiroth sat down next to Cloud. 

“I promised you I wouldn’t die of heartbreak,” Sephiroth said, “and if I have to pretend to eat dinner with you, then I will.” Cloud just smiled, but Sephiroth smiled back. 

“I’m glad you understand.”

* * *

He woke up in an achingly familiar place. He’d slept in so many awful places: the labs, military camps, the streets, but it was amazing how all of those could be erased away with one simple memory. 

It was the arm around his waist that was familiar. Only one person would search blindly for his hand while they were asleep. Sephiroth would never get sick of waking up to them holding his hand. 

Because only Cloud had the habit of tucking his middle finger into his palm like that. He squeezed Cloud’s hand gently and was overjoyed to feel Cloud squeeze back. 

“I missed you,” Sephiroth said, “so much.”

“I know,” Cloud said, “I missed you too.” Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder, seeing Cloud as he last remembered him, smiling. A bit more wrinkled than Cloud preferred, but smiling. It stung in the most beautiful way. 

“Am I dying?” Sephiroth asked, “or dead already?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Cloud said. 

“You waited for me,” Sephiroth. 

“You waited for me all those years,” Cloud said, “always late, even when early.” Sephiroth had told him that often enough. 

“What happens now?” Sephiroth asked, “I don’t really want to leave.”

“I don’t either,” Cloud said, “but I guess it just starts all over now.”

“But what if I don’t find you,” Sephiroth said, “it was hard enough living without you for a year.” 

“I’ll find you,” Cloud promised, “I might be tardy, but I’ll be there.” Sephiroth nodded at that, felt Cloud squeeze him one more time and he closed his eyes. He knew full well nothing would be the same when he opened them. But that was alright…Cloud was here now.

* * *

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fine. It’s just water. No worries.”

“I really didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine, really. I’ve had worse than water on me…it’s weird I really feel like we’ve had this conversation before.”

“Me too.” 

“I’m Cloud.”

“Sephiroth…It’s…nice to me you.”

“Likewise.”


	2. Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is a young priestess turned into a bird, but she finds she's not alone in her curse.

Cloud lost all her air when she hit glass. She simply crumpled to the ground. She couldn’t focus on anything, the world thumped and thudded around her, pulsing painfully. 

She managed a pained gasp when something nudged her. It prodded her again. 

“Little bird?” she heard a voice say, but she didn’t have enough air to respond. Something settled next to her. 

“Take your time,” the voice said again, “You hit the window pretty hard.” She moved her arms, trying to figure out which way was up. She focused on the black thing nudging her again. She realized…it was a nose. 

She looked up at the face it belonged to…and found a magnificent looking stag watching her. 

“Oh good,” it said, “I thought…you’re okay?” 

“Mmmm…” Cloud started. 

“Oh…you can talk,” the stag said, “Are you…a human?” 

“Nnnnn,” Cloud groaned again. The nose rubbed gently at her head. Slowly she was able to get on her feet. Everything seemed intact…still a bird, but intact. 

“I think you must be,” the stag said, “I’ve never seen a bird quite like you, all gold and white all over. I’m the only silver stag I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m…I was human,” Cloud finally coughed out. She hopped gently. Still sore, but nothing hurt too much. 

“I take it you also met Rosso the Trickster’s bad side,” the stag said. At the mention of the name, Cloud saw red. She only realized she was on another tirade when she heard the stag laughing. 

“She’s made a nasty habit of making new animals,” the stag said, “and you’re not alone in your misfortune.”

“Oh,” Cloud said, deflating a bit, “She…she did this to you too…” The stag got to it’s feet. He shook grass off his back. 

“Come,” he said, “I’ll take you to my shrine.”

“Shrine?!” Cloud asked, she flapped a few times to light gently on an antler. 

“I’m Sephiroth,” he said, “if people still remember who I am.” It took Cloud a few seconds to remember hearing that name. 

“You’re one of the Goddess Jenova’s sons,” Cloud said, “you were put in charge of forests…hunters.” Rosso’s curse suddenly seemed that much crueler. 

“I’m glad I’m not completely forgotten,” Sephiroth said, “It’s very difficult to keep up my duties as a deer. The Shrine…it has seen better days. Cloud saw the building, realizing she had run into one of it’s few remaining windows. It was so close to overgrown she had hardly seen it during her wild flight. Sephiroth walked in his hooves echoing in the small foyer. 

“I can hardly keep it clean like this,” Sephiroth said, “and my followers…they can’t worship in a place like this…” He seemed a bit forlorn, then looked up at her. 

“So who else has Rosso decided to change on a whim?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Oh,” she said, “I’m Cloud. I am…I was a priestess for your mother…the priestesses said I had some sort of magic happen when I was little and they thought I might be Jenova’s mortal incarnation.”

“Ah, that explains enough,” Sephiroth said, “Rosso is scared of my mother…and is insanely jealous at the same time. If you are my mother reborn she wouldn’t resist trying to bully you once.”

“Well…if I am Jenova…then I’m a poor show of it,” Cloud said, “I can’t turn back. She said love, Jenova’s domain, would crack the curse.”

“I couldn’t either and I’m Jenova’s son,” Sephiroth said, “Don’t go beating yourself up over it…save it for Rosso.” Then she heard a chuckle. 

“Cloud…kind of a fitting name,” Sephiroth said, “considering…you are a bird.” Cloud didn’t deem his remark with a response. 

“Anyway,” Sephiroth said, “you’re welcome to stay until you recover from your fall. I can’t imagine you’d want to stay long.”

“But,” Cloud said, “how can I repay you? You helped me. I’m not sure I would have recovered if you hadn’t come along.”

“You can try and clear out some of these branches and leaves if you want before you go,” Sephiroth said. 

* * *

“You’ve done more than enough,” Sephiroth said, after the third week of Cloud’s stay, “I know wonder who owes who more.”

“It’s nice enough here,” Cloud said. 

“Don’t you want to go home?” Sephiroth asked, “I’m sure those priestesses are worried.” Cloud thought of them, of the days of worship over her, of how lonely she was…of being locked in a golden canary cage…

“No,” she said, “I’m fine here.” Sephiroth set down the branch he had in his mouth next to the stream for a beaver close by. 

“I’ll understand when you do decide to leave,” he said.

* * *

Six months after hitting the Shrine window, Cloud figure out how to light a candle for the altar in the shrine with a beak and her feet. Sephiroth seemed happy with it. 

“It’s been years since I’ve had a lit candle,” he said, “I missed it.” 

Unspoken were the words that he would miss Cloud when she did leave. They had since stopped talking about it. 

* * *

Two years after her arrival, Sephiroth walked in with Cloud on his antlers. She flitted off into her little nest near the roof. It wasn’t the finest, but she had made it herself and was proud of it. He settled beneath her, with a smile, on his own bed of straw and flowers she made for him. It was the closest thing to an offering he’d had in decades and he smiled every time he settled down in it. 

* * *

For all her anger, Cloud froze when Rosso appeared at Sephiroth’s shrine. It had been three years she’d been stuck as a bird. 

But Rosso seemed indifferent to Cloud. Her eyes locked on Sephiroth. With a flick of her wrist she turned Sephiroth from stag to man. 

“Do you miss this form?” she asked, her tone so cruelly teasing, “do you miss it enough to say you love me yet?” Cloud was struck. Sephiroth was a very handsome man, with hair as silver as his hide with eyes still that vivid green. He clenched his fists. 

“How can anyone love you more than you love yourself?” Sephiroth snapped back. With a laugh Rosso turned him back. 

Cloud felt more rage than ever. It was bad enough cursing them like this, for nothing but her own vanity. It was beyond the pale to taunt Sephiroth like this. She was done being frozen. 

Rosso screeched when Cloud dived down on her. Cloud doge Rosso’s hands with ease, sliding in to slap Rosso with her wings. 

“Remember me!?” Cloud cried, “Remember the little Jenova priestess you said would sing like a lark. _How do you like my singing now?!”_

“Get off you bloody bird,” Rosso said, “Or I’ll-“

“You’ll what,” Cloud said, “turn me into a swan? I’ll tear you to pieces then. None of your tricks work on me any more, you know why. _Because I like being a bird now._ I’d rather be a bird than a bitter god like _you.”_

And with that a hand struck Rosso’s cheek with a satisfying slap. Cloud looked down…she was a girl again. She looked back up at Rosso and did the one thing that would hurt the trickster the most. 

Cloud laughed. 

* * *

They went over it, over and over again. How Cloud gained her human form back. She hadn’t quite given up the bird. Sometimes she would sink back into it, to get on her perch in Sephiroth’s antlers. 

But no matter what they tried…Sephiroth stayed a stag. 

“It’s not your fault,” Sephiroth kept saying, but Cloud felt guilt. She had served Jenova for years, she’d been worshiped as Jenova…and she couldn’t help her son. She felt even worse leaving like this. 

“I’m not leaving because I want to,” Cloud told him as he slept, “I’m leaving…because I have to help you. I know I can change you back…but I just don’t know how.” Sephiroth didn’t stir at her whispers. 

“I’ll find my way back to the Jenova temple,” Cloud said, “If I’m not Jenova…they’ll help me find her…and she’ll help me turn you back. Because I have to Seph. I…” She trailed off. She leaned as close as she could. 

“I love you.” Sephiroth just sighed in his sleep. She nodded and got to her feet. Determined only to return once she had the key of returning Sephiroth to his rightful form. 

* * *

Not long after, Sephiroth started awake. He saw Cloud was gone…but her trail was fresh. It wasn’t often a god abandoned his temple and shrine, but Sephiroth did so without hesitation. 

“I’ll find you Cloud,” he says, “I love you too much to let you go wondering off alone."


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash flood hits Sephiroth's farm, and the farmer himself struggles to save his newest additions

This is a continuation from [this piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553947/chapters/41475428) from last year (The Farmer Seph AU)

* * *

Sephiroth was already on his way out the door when the frantic knocking started. It gave him a short pause. But he continued on his way. He had a farm to save. 

“This sucks,” Cloud said on the other side. Sephiroth felt a small knot give away deep in his gut. He noted Fenrir was tucked as close to the house as possible, where it was safe. Off in the distance he could see some places that were already under puddles. He had to rush if the weather forecast was correct. 

“I have to save chickens,” Sephiroth said, “Go on in.” He felt rain slip inside his coat as he rushed out. The dirt around his monsoon mounds, as he called them, was still mud, not puddle. But that could change in an instant. He grabbed his watering can as he ran. 

Five of his six chickens were huddled beneath his squash, their long leaves providing some cover. They did not look pleased. 

He looked up, trying to measure by eye. Their coop foundation had been built up for a reason. He wanted to be sure the structure wouldn’t flood…but was the house closer? He didn’t have time to think long. Instead he scooped up the first, looking frantically for something to carry them in. 

The wheel barrow would have to do. The bird in his hand protested at being dumped in it and in the rain, but she sat still as he scrambled to pack up the rest. They huddled close as he wheeled them to the coop, his feet splashing in puddles. They sprinted inside as soon as he scooped them out. 

But where was the fifth? He scanned the farm, realizing his feet were covered with water. He had to find her. 

“Seph!” Cloud’s voice was muffled behind the rain. Sephiroth looked up in time to catch the rope Cloud threw to him. 

“Just in case,” Cloud said. He was threading it through one of the bale pulleys that came with the house. Sephiroth tied it hastily around his waist. 

He heard her before he saw her, wings splashing against the ground. He grabbed her before she could take any sort of soppy flight. She’d drown if she did. 

“You stupid bird,” he said. It was coming down so hard now he could hardly see. He tucked his wayward chicken under one arm so he could hold the rope. 

Oh gods it was rising fast.

He lost his footing when it reached his knees and water poured into his boots. He held on to the rope trying not to get swept away. The chicken had somehow wriggled into his hood to save herself. 

Then the rope tightened and Sephiroth felt himself being pulled. He had been close. He felt mud against his hands. He found grass and pulled himself up the hill to his house steps. A warm dry hand helped him up. Cloud’s eyes looked frightened for a moment. 

Then the chicken fuffled her way out of his raincoat and she walked into the house like she owned it. 

“All chickens accounted for?” Cloud asked. 

“Yes,” Sephiroth said, “a lot of good this coat did me.” Cloud laughed, the worry erased. 

“You are soaked,” he said. Sephiroth was shaking a bit as he went it. He was pleased to see Cloud started the wood stove for him. It was warm and try. 

“I’m glad you showed up,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t think I would have made it.”

“I’m glad you were here,” Cloud said, “I would have been stuck out there on my bike. This storm came out of nowhere. The flash flood warning popped up five minutes ago.”

Sephiroth leaned out his front door, wringing out his hair. He looked down at the chicken…huddled by the stove. He rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not a house chicken,” he told her, “don’t get used to this.”

“She could be your house chicken,” Cloud said. 

“Don’t encourage her,” Sephiroth said. 

“You’re the one who insisted on saving her,” Cloud said. 

“I wasn’t about to let them fend for themselves,” Sephiroth said, “I meant to take care of them…and I really got used to having all the eggs.” They both jumped at a crack of lightning. Cloud looked outside. 

“It’s getting lighter…but the water’s not going down,” Cloud said. 

“It probably won’t recede until morning,” Sephiroth said, “that’s how is usually works. We’re safe here though. I’ve got extra linens.”

Cloud looked up at Sephrioth, measuring his words carefully. 

“What if…” Cloud started, “We graduating to…sharing?” 

“Sharing?” Sephiroth said. 

“I mean, a few dozen motorcycle rides, several meals bought, made and shared, some really nice kisses…I think sharing a bed is a nice next step.”

“I suppose,” Sephiroth said, it wasn’t a no. 

“I mean…I did just save your life,” Cloud said, “and you’re all cold and wet. I can warm you up.” Sephiroth smiled then. 

“I’m sure l’d like that,” he said, “but how about I make you dinner first?” 

“You know me too well,” Cloud said. 


	4. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth worries more about her top seamstress than is polite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's from an AU where Sephiroth owns a dress shop and hires Cloud to be a fitter. I mostly talked about it with friends.

She could watch her work all day. A flat square of cloth would become a fluttering, glittering thing of beauty in Cloud’s hands. In a matter of minutes she could fit it to your form. In hours, it would be decadent. But she would only speak in hushed whispers and smiles, so desperate to make any woman feel beautiful under her hands, but so unwilling to feel it herself. 

Sephiroth had designed many dresses since opening her own shop, but never had they flown out the door so quickly. The girls taking them almost dancing, because Cloud helped them put it on and showed them they could be lovely things if they wanted. Or elegant. Or austere. Cloud always helped them needed. 

But never, not once, had Cloud ever tried on a dress for herself. In the five years Cloud had worked in the shop, she had hardly held one up to herself in a mirror. Even Sephiroth was guilty of borrowing one of the window displays for an evening or a glance in the mirror. But never Cloud. Even if asked, she would shake her head and dive back to her sewing. 

At that for some reason stewed at Sephiroth. 

* * *

The magazine advertisements were never easy to secure. The men in the offices were always looking for a higher offer, but Sephiroth had saved nearly triple what she offered last year. They needed the fall pages. They were close to expanding…and Sephiroth had designs for letting Cloud take her own shop. She’d worked more than hard enough, and while quiet, she was not a doormat. And her way with the customer’s was…

Well the model she helped fit was a perfect example. Cloud said little, but she had the girl twirling and laughing in moments. Cloud made sure the woman knew she was beautiful…and not all of it was the dress. Cloud could do that for all of them. 

But Sephiroth had saved for one more slot. Cloud blinked when the purple dress was set in front of her. 

“If the ads work, we’d need a second shop,” Sephiroth said, “your shop. And if the customers come in and see the lady fitting them was one of the ladies they saw in here…” But Cloud shook her head. 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said, “you’re lovely. Everyone knows it. You deserve one chance to know it too.”

“I’m not though,” Cloud said, “I’m…” Cloud pulled Sephiroth to a dark corner. Sephiroth never fully realized Cloud only wore long sleeves until now. When Cloud pulled them up, Sephiroth saw the scars. Pink and discolored, and webbed.Both arms up to her elbows. 

“It was a fire,” Cloud said, “my hands are fine…but I’m not beautiful Miss Sephiroth. That dress isn’t meant for me. None of them are.” 

And Sephiroth stared deep into Cloud’s blue eyes, eye that made any woman unguarded, that let anyone find just a single bit of joy…except for their owner. 

Cloud was getting that dress. 

Sephiroth waved close Priscilla. 

“Go to the shop,” Sephiroth said, “In my office, there are some white gloves, silk. Grab them and bring them here.” 

“And lets try on the dress Cloud,” Sephiroth said, “I mostly guessed your size, but I’m sure it will need some hemming.” 

Cloud argued, that hushed voice of hers never stopping, insisting Sephiroth should let one of the models the hired try on the outfit, but Sephiroth ignored her. 

It was much more telling that Cloud put the dress on anyway. Sephiroth stepped back after a moment. 

Even with the scars…Cloud was a vision. Cloud herself couldn’t bear to look at the mirror. 

Priscilla arrived the gloves in tow. Sephiroth took Cloud’s hand. 

“They might be loose,” Sephiroth said, “but we can hide that too.” The gloves ended right where the scars started. 

“Look Cloud,” Sephiroth said. Cloud looked at herself. 

“No one but us will know,” Sephiroth said. Cloud stared longer. 

“What do you tell the ladies you fit?” Sephiroth asked, “Say it to yourself now…because it’s true.” Cloud wrapped her arms around herself. It seemed she liked the feel of the gloves. Sephiroth cupped her chin. 

“Take it from me,” Sephiroth said, “I saw the scars…and I still think you’re the most gorgeous woman here.” 

When she pressed her lips against Cloud’s it felt too warm and right.

* * *

The magazine ads came out a few weeks later. Sephiroth flipped through until she found one with Cloud’s picture. Then she ripped it out. 

“Just in case anyone forgets,” she told herself. 


	5. Divinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth tries to wrap his mind around Cloud's strange religion

Sephiroth knew when he walked in that he interrupted something. What he wasn’t used to, was that it didn’t stop because he was there. 

SOLDIER Third Class Cloud Strife stood with his head bowed facing the candle he had lit. Whatever he was saying he didn’t falter in finishing. His eyes stayed closed minutes after Sephiroth came into the room. 

Then suddenly it was over, Cloud blew out the candle and packed them back in his sack. If he saw the question in his commander’s eyes, Cloud didn’t offer to answer it. Instead he just pulled out a chair and waited for Zack. Zack’s briefing went on as normal…but Sephiroth couldn’t keep his eyes from straying to Cloud. 

What had he been doing? Was it some sort of secret. And if it was secret…why had Cloud let him watch?

* * *

“Cloud’s religious,” Zack said. The answer made more questions pop up. 

“I’ve never seen a religion like that before,” Sephiroth said. 

“He’s old school,” Zack said, “Not many people worship like he does. He prays sometimes multiple times a day for multiple different reasons, sometimes to multiple deities. Made it harder for him to get into SOLDIER. If he was asked to choose between his dream and his devotion…he picked the gods, every time.”

“That’s the help you gave him?” Sephiroth asked. Zack nodded. 

“I let him test around his prayers,” Zack said, “That’s all. He didn’t even bother trying to cheat, just prayed and got back to it.” Sephiroth couldn’t complain about it. Cloud was with them because he was the best magic user in SOLDIER. He was also probably the most empathetic of them all as well, even if he tried not to show it. 

“Why?” Sephiroth asked, “What does he get from it?” 

“That’s a question only Cloud can answer,” Zack said, “I’m agnostic at best, probably believe more in the planet than any gods…and I’d imagine Hojo would only allow you to be an atheist. He has his own reasons, same as you and me.” Sephiroth thought long and hard for a moment, what was the right move here?

* * *

“Would you prefer a more…private area for your worship?” Sephiroth asked. He had tried his best to research this. The way Cloud’s eyes held still told him he probably missed the mark slightly. 

“Does it bother you to see me pray?” Cloud asked, his voice deceptively even. 

“Not at all,” Sephiroth said, “I just thought you’d feel more at ease if you didn’t feel us watching you. I didn’t intend to insult you.” The ice left Cloud’s eyes. 

“I’m used to it,” Cloud said, “but thank you for the offer.” Sephiroth nodded, dropping the subject. This was his second time being deployed with Cloud. He added competent to his list of descriptors. 

Cloud Strife: Empathetic, Religious, Competent, and a Dry Wit.

“I could have also told you that,” Zack said when they returned. Zack had taken Lazard’s position well after Lazard himself took the Vice President spot. “I would also have told you that he is very handsome…not quite as handsome as yours truly…but close.” Sephiroth didn’t disagree with that either. 

* * *

He learned not all the prayers were the same over time. Some were soft and quiet, where Cloud bowed his head and stood. Others required Cloud to kneel. Others still had Cloud raise his head and open his hands as if accepting someone’s embrace. 

With all of them though looked a feeling of serenity. Cloud’s emotions were usually closely guarded, except when he prayed. He allowed himself to be open and vulnerable. Sephiroth wondered if that was part of worshipping a god. 

“I suppose I just won’t understand,” Sephiroth said after Cloud asked a second time if watching him pray was upsetting. 

“You can ask me questions about my religion,” Cloud said, “I’m the only person I know of that practices like this.”

“I don’t know where to begin,” Sephiroth said, “I wasn’t raised to believe anything that wasn’t concrete.” 

“There’s a difference between curiosity and mockery,” Cloud said firmly, his hand felt warm and welcoming on Sephiroth’s shoulder. 

“You can start where ever you need to,” Cloud said. 

* * *

Seeing Cloud with Sephiroth became a common occurence. Most didn’t give it a second thought. Zack Fair, Sephrioth’s former Second in Command, had trained Cloud Strife fairly extensively on his own. Cloud probably knew a lot of things Zack did just from that, even if he was just a Third. Cloud would always have the highest MP of all of them as well, and that counted for even more. So seeing Sephiroth courting for his new SiC was nothing to make too much note of. 

Except that wasn’t at all what Sephiroth was doing. 

“I am open and vulnerable,” Cloud said, “I believe I cannot talk to my gods otherwise. I must leave myself at their will and believe they will not abandon me.”

“But why?” Sephiroth asked, “just to hope they respond.” 

“But they do,” Cloud said, “just not in ways that are human and expected.”

“Do you ask for things?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Sometimes,” Cloud replied, “nothing huge or concrete, just things like my mom’s health, some happiness for her, my own. I prayed for you a few times.”

“Me?”

“When Zack took Lazard’s spot,” Cloud said, “he asked me to, that you would find a way and not feel alone.” Sephiroth couldn’t say for sure if it worked, but a smile pricked at his lips. It was thoughtful of Cloud anyway. 

* * *

“Do you think your gods granted you your magic ability?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud seemed very pensive. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Cloud said, “I have it regardless.”

“What if they did?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud gave him a strange look. 

“Don’t you think I thank them for it anyway,” Cloud pointed out. Sephiroth hadn’t thought about it that way. 

* * *

Sephiroth thought he might be jealous. Zack had invited them both out to a restaurant to toast to a successful transition for himself. If he had any other motives, such as keeping his two friends close together, he didn’t say so. But Sephiroth wasn’t jealous of that. 

He was jealous of Cloud and his gods. That before he ate, Cloud prayed, let himself be so open with them, so free. He wished he could feel that with anyone. 

* * *

“You can,” Cloud said, they were both in a hallway. 

“But…I don’t know if I can believe what you believe,” Sephiroth said, “I respect it…but I can’t believe.”

“You don’t have to believe,” Cloud said, his hand warm and soft on his, “You just have to be willing to open yourself up. I can’t say a god will come…but you can have the same peace of mind I do.”

* * *

It was too hard. For many long minutes, he was too aware of Cloud close by. Cloud’s breathing. The soft words spoken under his breath. Cloud’s eyes moving to him and then around the room. 

But Sephiroth kept his own closed, focused on his own breathing, kept his palms turned up. Tried to keep his mind from wondering when it would work. 

It was so subtle he wondered if it had always been there. His awareness lessened from what was going on around him, to in him. 

Even more shocking was when he felt the energy close to him, bright and soft and warm…and empathetic, and competent, and religious, with that same dry wit. He wondered if Cloud had always felt like that. 

* * *

Sephiroth waited a few more minutes for his SiC. He needed to finish his prayers. Cloud came in at his own time, but still right on time. He smiled at Sephiroth for waiting, for not letting anyone judge. 

For never judging on himself. 

Sephiroth finished the meeting with Zack quickly enough. Before Cloud left, he stood before Sephiroth. Sephiroth closed his eyes, inhaling as he and Cloud pressed their foreheads together, their form of something more intimate than a kiss…because they had talked and decided they shouldn’t kiss at work. 

Sephiroth had no problem retreating in for that one moment…and letting himself feel something other than himself. 


	6. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one make their best second impression marrying the Gold Rose of Wutai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and is potential spoilers for the Gold Rose fic

Sephiroth sighed and gave up on getting his kimono any straighter. He could not get his hairstyle to look like it did in the pictures. Today was already going to be a disaster. 

And when he heard the door open he knew it just got worse. 

“I’m…not really in much shape to deal with whatever you have planned, Yuffie,” Sephrioth said. 

“No pranks today,” Yuffie said, “Not today. Cloud asked me to check on you.” Sephiroth buried his head in his hands. That was worse somehow. 

“It’s not…it’s not going like I planned,” Sephiroth said, “I had these picked out because she said she liked how I looked in the colors…but I can’t put it on right. And I tried a traditional hairstyle for…” He faltered. 

“For me and Pops,” Yuffie finished. Sephiroth kept his mouth covered as he nodded. 

“It’s just…I can’t wear it right,” he admitted. He jumped a little when Yuffie suddenly wrapped her arms around him. She looked up and laughed. He was beet red. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m not used to having…family.”

“I know,” Yuffie said, giving him one last squeeze. 

“I just…I want this to be right,” Sephiroth said, “I know Cloud and I said our vows once before…but this time it means more because…” 

“Because you actually love each other this time,” Yuffie said, “I know. So you’re basically saying, that it’s up to me to save the day.”

“What?”

Yuffie was already out the door screaming for help. 

He’d never seen so many people crammed into a room. Servants, distant family, at least one Turk he’d never met before. 

“Just sit tight and do what I say,” Yuffie told him. And then they pounced. 

He protested when hands went very close to some very private areas. Yuffie said something and laughter erupted through the room. 

“What did you say?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to,” Yuffie replied. Then hands were in his hair. Then he just couldn’t keep track anymore. People flooded in and out, some he learned, came from helping Cloud get dressed, some were going back. 

* * *

He stepped out, having no idea what he looked like, but he had a seal of approval from several elderly Wutainese women…so it couldn’t be too bad. At the end of the main staircase…there was Cloud. She was a vision in a violet kimono…with some gold details. As he got closer he realized they were roses. Tiny gold roses detailed all over her, to match the one’s in her hair. They looked quite a pair, Cloud in gold and purple, and Sephiroth in black and green. But they took each other’s hands. 

“You look gorgeous,” Sephiroth said. 

“Yuffie and Pops had this made for me,” Cloud said, “For today. It’s…a real wedding kimono now…but gosh you did so well on your own, you look like you belong here.”

“I’ll belong anywhere with you,” Sephiroth said leaning down. 

“With words like that…why renew our vows…let’s skip to the party,” Cloud said. 

“No,” Sephiroth said, suddenly, “It took me forever to get dressed.” Cloud laughed. 

“Happy Anniversary,” Cloud said


End file.
